Everyone Has A Naughty Side!
by Wafflesszz
Summary: Everyone has a naughty side, even if it is our favorite characters from Rio! Rated M for: Explicit, detailed, sexual content, harsh language, etc. This is a ‘LEMON.’ You have been warned.


**Hello there! Welcome to the dark side of FanFiction... just here to warn you if you have not seen the summary that this is a LEMON and is strictly meant for mature audiences, you have been warned...**

I suddenly opened my eyes to the fantastic view of the hollow walls, which were quite bland to be honest. The morning sun shone bright through the cracks in the hollow, searing through my iris like lava. (In my world of Rio there are windows in the chamber, just so this makes sense...) Quickly I turned away, precisely to the other side of the hollow of which my acquaintance, who was extremely beautiful, was sleeping the night before. Although this time my sight was brought to another empty space along the hollow walls. "Slept in again, dammit." I said. I got up onto my talons after performing a couple stretches to wake myself up. "Maybe she's just getting a checkup from Tulio, that mustn't end well." I said in guilt. I sluggishly waddled over to the hollow entrance, making short time of every glance, wanting to be in the presence of my friend, Jewel. I was about to start shouting her name, until my eyes met a figure, which after 5 seconds of examination, that figure became familiar; Jewel! At that time she was bathing herself in the breeding chamber's artificial ponds. Jewel was glowing in the light making a magnificent view of her body.

She's so... beautiful. I thought, and surely enough I had gone into a state of dreamy and lustful thoughts. My decision was not to disturb her, being that our relationship was a mere 2 days old, and quite frankly, she would probably want privacy, and also because my hormones (stupid, annoying hormones) told me to stay and watch her. Which I did. In fact, my hormones (at the point of watching her after an eternal 10 seconds or so) were so out of control I uncontrollably shifted my right wing right under my sensitive spot. At that point I thought nothing of my naughty and more perverted side, and more of Jewel. Her perfect curves, her astonishing light blue feathers shining in the sunlight, her wings rubbing against her fluffy chest and sides. Her tail feathers; all those factors drove my sexual desires beyond imaginable. "That's my girl." I whispered huskily. Without another thought, I swiftly started rubbing my cloaca, moaning lightly as I continued to examine the body of probably the hottest macaw in Rio De Janeiro. "Nnnh, yeah..." I groaned slightly. All the pleasure coiled through me, like energy cooking away at my more sensitive side. I felt like I was high, on some drug that completely changed me. It was not any drug; is was love. I had experienced this before, although less lustful, in which this time I admired both her beauty and personality, although more beauty. I continued to moan under my breath taking every thrust of my handy right wing to the next level, thinking naughty thoughts of Jewel and myself. Suddenly Jewel decided to bend over, to soak up her head and beak. I leaned forward with an evil grin to catch a glimpse of her underside, which revealed her beautiful cloaca. When seeing this, I rubbed myself harder and moaned louder. "Mmmmmnn, that's good Jewel keep doing that. Jesus she looks devilishly sexy... I'd pound her so hard..." After I silently spoke those words I had leaned forward more, which I accidentally made a wrong step and fell of my talons, and onto the ground of the breeding chamber. All was silent for an eternity as I cursed under my breath. Only until, as expected, Jewel had turned to see that I fell and was moaning in 'pain.' "Oh! B-Blu are you alright?" She said in a concerned voice. I blushed in embarrassment, not wanting her to think that I was badly hurt. "No no no, Jewel n-none of the sort, so... h-how has your day been, Jewel?" I said in a awkward and shy voice. "Mine has been perfect, I was just cleaning myself over there until you came by. How are you doing, sleepy head?" "I'm doing great!" I said, more calm now, although slowly returning back to my normal self, I still admired her beauty, and stared a couple seconds. For what seemed like forever, Jewel finally said "Umm, Blu, why are you staring at me?" She said in a deep but noticeably playful tone. I snapped out of it. "U-u-uhhh I w-was, no! No I wasn't!" I exclaimed. "Yes you were, Blu." She said, giggling. I blushed tremendously. "W-well I w-was thinking about s-something, not staring!" I tried to lie but being the terrible lier I was I tried to fix my recent mistake. "No! Not that I mean I was j-just... um, I was-" I was cut off by Jewel's cute voice. "Oh come on Blu, we all know you were thinking and staring... at me." I finally admitted it, as I couldn't argue any longer. "Fine... I was, it's just..." "Just what?" Jewel said more playfully than before. "It's just that y-you are b-beau... you are just so beautiful." I said blushing more than ever, as was Jewel. Jewel giggled some more and tried to hide her face. "I knew you couldn't resist me, finally you show your naughty side." She said, presenting a devilish grin across her beak. "Jewel your kind of pushing it in my face, it's normal for someone to be mesmerized by your beauty, right?" I said still blushing. "I suppose so, if you think I'm so beautiful then why don't you come and bathe with me, pet." She said seductively, putting a lot of emphasis on 'pet.' I guess it was my punishment. I gulped and said awkwardly "J-Jewel I-I d-don't feel so comforta-" Jewel cut in. "Of course you do, pet." She stated playfully. She then took my wing and dragged me over to the pond and threw me in playfully, splashing water everywhere. "Hey! What gives?" I exclaimed, while trying to hide my blushing face. She didn't respond, instead she just got in the water and continued to clean herself. As did I, although I quickly positioned myself across the pond and looked away from her while I did so. She laughed quietly from this and decided to tease me. She went over towards me, about 4 inches away and started to bathe again. I looked at her and said "Why did you move?" She quickly answered "why did you move, pet?" "I was giving you privacy." I responded politely. She then put on a grin and said "looks like Mr. Playingwithmyself finally learned some manners. Come here, pet, I won't get bite... yet." She said in a highly seductive and attractive tone. I blushed and put on a scared and awkward face, I knew what she meant, and was quite surprised she was joking about it. "H-how did you? When di-" "Oh Bluey, your moans are like the loudest things in this room, it was kind of obvious." She said. "I'm sorry Jewel, I couldn't control myself, I wasn't myself, you were ju-" she then put a wingtip over my beak and hushed me. "How about I punish you, pet, would you like that?" She said huskily and rather seductively. " Well what kind of puni-" "You don't have a choice, come here and preen my feathers." After she spoke those last words, my face turned more red than Pedro's feathers, and I accepted her former request, which quickly turned into a command. I slowly approached her, watching her look at me and blush, along with some girly giggles. I started at her neck, slowly trailing my beak along her, pulling out every bad feather I could find, she bent over a bit so I could preen her head, which I gladly obliged. After that, I had dove my beak into her back feathers, and she let out a fake moan which was quite sexual and was clearly to try and turn me on, which it did. The things I wanted to do to her were pretty perverted though, and after each act of foreplay they got more perverted. I started trailing her smooth back along her spine, and eventually down to her tail feathers, in which by this point I had blushed madly, and ironically enough I rudely purred and moaned as I grinned at her bottom side's looks. She eventually started to giggle and moan more and she slapped my beak with her tail feathers when I took out a bad feather and she said "take a picture it will last longer. Pervert. Mmmmmm!" I started to get annoyed but kept going, as I was really enjoying having the responsibility of preening a beautiful macaw. I eyed her in every place possible, making mental screenshots of her entire body. After I finished her back, I moved to her chest in which I changed positions. She looked away trying to hide her blush when I said, "someone is enjoying themselves." "N-no! I mean, well kinda, it feels pretty good and it tickles a bit. Besides, you look pretty happy yourself, pet." I blushed and said " say whatever you want I won't fall into your trap, Jewel." "We'll see, pet." I began preening her chest feathers, and thought of how beautiful they were, so shiny and fluffy, continuously perking up and down as she breathed in and out. As I got lower down her chest she began giggling. "B-Blu, hehe! That tickles! Hehe!" She exclaimed. "Looks like I found your weak spot!" I laughed as well. I made my way lower and lower down her chest and stopped about an inch away from her bottom. "Why did you stop, Blu?" She asked. "W-well I don't feel comfortable going any lower, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed." I said. Her eyes widened as she didn't think of such before, she then put the two of us into a beautiful, passionate kiss. We both moaned, as I tasted something of mango, which must have been her breakfast. We parted the kiss, which was followed by myself expressing a very long blush, when unfortunately she put on the all too familiar grin that haunted me. "Oh, pet, you are so cute when your scared, how about you finish what you started." She said giggling. I blushed more as I was forced to preen her lower area. And I started to preen her once again, heating up more the lower I got, as for Jewel she was giggling her ass off. Soon I was finally reaching my beak under her, trying not to look at 'you know what.' To be honest, I did look at it, which Jewel noticed, she was clearly testing me. She giggled some more and said "like what you see? Naughty boy?" She said seductively which triggered anger and a wave of hormones through me. "Jewel just stop, you know I can't control myself sometimes." I said. "Alright bad boy, time for me to return the favor." She said seductively and grinned. "A-Alright, I'm ready jewel." I said shyly. She started at my chest staring into my eyes with a seductive expression, as she began to lick my neck and trailed downwards my body. I purred in pleasure, "Mmmm, yeah Bluey." she moaned sensually, trying to turn me on, which was working. I'm not sure why I hadn't said anything or started to rebuttal against her actions. I worried as she got lower down to my area as she was probably going to do something when she got to it, just the questions was; what will she do? She the licked my chest all the way down to my bottom. She just stood up, and stared at me, blushing, which I opened my eyes which were closed from all the pleasure, and I stared at her too, blushing. We got closer and closer to each other until our beaks were mere millimeters away. I couldn't believe I was giving in to her foreplay, but a two day relationship sky rocketed to the next level as she eventually stuck out her tongue and licked her beak and growled seductively, as I gave out a quiet growl as well, in return she moaned. After that we dug our beaks into each other, moaning louder than ever, our tongues danced, and the taste of Jewel's morning breakfast, which was clearly mangoes, (once again) made its way into my beak, which I happily took in. She moaned seductively and loudly, which turned me on so much, as I purred softly at her. After what seemed like an eternity, our beaks disconnected, our lungs begging for oxygen, although our hormones waiting for what was to come. "Oh Blu, you are so good at making a girl turn on, you bad bad boy." She said seductively, followed by a playful moan, pulling me into her trap. "Jewel, I have no other way of telling you this but... I-I Love y-you!" I finally admitted, blushing more than ever we kissed again for a long 13 seconds which seemed like an eternity once again. Once we stopped, she grinned and said "I love you too Blu, in fact I'm in such heat right now, I can't control myself. I hope you wou-" I cut Jewel off as I went into my naughty and perverted side again, "On second thought, I read your mind correctly, I think there is another way of telling you... babe." I said this, for the first time, extremely sensually, which made Jewel moan and lick my beak, meaning that I was doing good in my foreplay, as was her, since I wanted her body more than ever at this point. "May I, my love?" I asked. Jewel stared into my eyes and licked her beak, and she said "you have my body as your own, pet." As soon as I got her permission, I instantly laid her down onto the artificial dirt, and I mounted my self onto her. "Ha! I knew you wanted to fuck me, you are such a pervert, Bluey." She said while moaning as well. I slowly strafed my wing tip around her dripping cloaca, and she moaned one more time, as loud as ever, which pulsed a wave of pleasure through me as I couldn't take it anymore. As quickly as possible, I started massaging her flower in the most sensual way possible, rubbing it in different directions and ways. "Ohhh, Blu, it feels so g-good! I know what you m-m-mean, it is u-uncontrollable! Nnnm! Oh yes, do this girl good Blu!" She moaned a lot more. As she said this she shoved her wingtips into my cloaca, rubbing it the same as I did. "Oooohh yeah Jewel, I wanted this ever since I saw you, you are so beautiful, I want to screw you so badly! NNNNGH YES." I said these words almost uncontrollably, taking in the lust and pleasure that was sex. She then blushed and moaned some more "Blu... Mmmmmm OH yes! Please go faster! PLEASE do me harder! faster!" I happily complied to her request, and i sped up my speed of rubbing her wet cloaca. About 5 seconds before exploding our genetic fluids all over each other I stopped and stepped back, and said "Jewel, I need to see my liquids cover your face... may I devour you, as you to me, my love?" "PLEASE Blu, I need you! PLEASE! Mmmmm." She said, almost screaming, I tackled her and turned 180 degrees so I was facing her organ that I wanted to taste so badly. As for Jewel, she was moaning over and over again for foreplay, again trying to make me hornier, in which forced my beak deep inside her juicy flower. "Oh! Mmmmmm!" She moaned. Without another word she too dove her beak into my sensitive area, making me growl and moan for her. We released our tongues which explored every nook and cranny of each other's insides. Jewel shrieked after every movement of my tongue, as I grunted and yelped, we both purred each other's name. "Come ON Blu! *moan* give! me! YOUR SEED!" She ferociously screamed as we both climaxed onto each other's beaks, and we toppled off of each other, panting. I turned to my still horny mate, who was blushing madly and staring right into my eyes. "You sure do look really hot with my seed on your face, but it's not over yet, my loads have just started. Heh..." I moaned just thinking about the sight of us two doing it nice and dirty. "I like that idea. Mmmmmm. I'm waiting, my love, I will happily accept your genetic fluids inside me. What are you waiting for, pet? Do me like the dirty whore I am." She said as she got up and bent over, "Well what are you waiting for pet, if you want this, come and get it you bad boy!" She cooed. With no regrets, I quickly waddled over to her behind and licked around her dripping cloaca, and in return she said "Ohhhh, Blu, give this naughty girl a good night!" She said, purring my name. At this point I was grinning so much, wanting to screw the most beautiful bird I ever met. Quickly I mounted my talons on her back, and curved my tail feathers under hers so my cloaca was right under hers. "Nothing compares to what you're about to feel... my love." She looked back at me and moaned as well as licked her beak, signaling me to thrust inside her. I lowered my cloaca onto hers and started thrusting in and out... strafing from left to right, moving my hips and kissing and licking her back, making her moan. "Ohhh! Blu, go faster, harderrrrr! FASTER!" "Mmmmm.. Unnngh... S-soon Jewel... you will be mine!" In return of her moans, I thrusted in all directions, faster and deeper than ever, just like what she asked for. "Blu... Blu... BLU! OHHH YES! DO ME DIRTY... PLEASE!" I had sped my thrusts up so fast I already felt my climax nearing, and sooner or later she will be leaking fluid from her beautiful flower. She moaned louder than ever as both of us neared our peak, and I will finally seed her. "Oh yeeaaaahh Blu, ride me good!" She said seductively. "Nnnghh! Gladly, you dirty bird!" Jewel had taken advantage of the moment and thrusted against me as I thrusted into her, which, evidently had sped my nearing climax tenfold. So close to total pleasure, I had intended on making it as delightful as possible for her, so using gravity I had then smashed my lower body into her cloaca, which brought me to my climax, as it was for her. "JEWEL!" "BLUUUUU! I LOVE YOU! MMM!" As we screamed each other's names I fell forward still connected with her cloaca, she lifted her head back in pleasure and I lower body tight and thrusted inside her deeper than ever before as I released my seed into her ovaries, filling her to the brim, she moaned as pleasure filled her, and she felt the warm genetic fluid fill her. She smiled seductively and cooed "Mmmmmm. Sooo warm." She then opened her eyes and kissed me, and I kissed back. We then parted the kiss and fell off of each other. As this happened we both said "I love you Jewel" "I love you Blu" after that she hopped on me and kissed me passionately while riding my still ejaculating cloaca. When I was done releasing fluid into her once more we rolled over and looked into each other's eyes. We both giggled. "I'll never regret doing such naughty things to you, my love." I said as I shoved a talon deep inside her cloaca. (Ouch!) "Not even that. Hehe." "Ohh Blu, your so good at satisfying me, I hope we can do this again another time!" After she said this I took my talon out of her. As I did this, she put on a seductive grin and said "Oh master, don't do what you have done to me! It hurts so much!" I then smiled back "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, bitch." I said seductively and jokingly. "Oh master, I hope so, please don't rip out my sexual organs and do me hard! We both laughed again. "We'll see." After this we fell asleep in eachothers arms, and had quite the sexual relationship.

 **Welp... there it is, hopefully I haven't killed your vibe, or maybe this turned you on, which I hope hadn't had happened. I'm not sure if this is the standard for 'very dark and sexual content,' or maybe there's worse, but I guess we will have to find out. Thanks for reading I guess.**


End file.
